feralrealmsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Crookedleg/Time for a rant
Well, I think it's about time I just rant about the stuff that's going on in this community that pisses me off (and I'm not the only one who thinks some of these things). If you're sensitive, I don't care o.o don't read it if you think you will be offended. Well that's one thing, people are being WAY too sensitive about like everything. Here's some words to live by, and it makes life less of a living hell. Feelings are just feelings, and they can only get hurt if you let them. So suck it up and put on your big hoy pants. Welcome to life. Don't say anything like "You don't know how it feels to be depressed", cuz then I will slap you. Because yea I do, but it's none of ya business. That leads to another thing. Don't bring all your in real problems in the game. By that I mean, it doesn't need to be announced to everyone. Like in you gathering speech. Saying "Sorry I've been unactive due to school, I will try my best to get online more" is fine, because it pertains to the game. But saying "I'm so depressed because my dog died" is not ok. Yea sorry about your dog and all, but that can stick to your group and friends, not in your gathering speech. Or make a blog post I guess, because then people can choose to look at it or not. Now into some serious ranting. I've been in clans for five years (yay story time), I started in MountianClan because my online sister really wanted me to get into this stuff. Never even heard of the books, but I joined. I didn't know how clans were supposed to act, but this clan was awful while I was there. So I said screw them, come on Ang I'll make us our own clan. So I was leader and she was deputy. I got the first book and started reading while she told me what she knew about clans. I got into the series and decided no more hopping around guilds and packs and covens, I'm gonna stick with clans and try them out. So I made BloodClawClan, Ang found our territory (and through some arguments with BrightClan, we shared with them until they just died off). We made quick friends with Ravenstar (which is kinda another story as to how, if your really want to know just ask in the comments o.o it's not too exciting) and her clan RavenClan became our first allies. Blah blah blah, I read more of the books. Our clan quickly grew. Here's the point of me saying all that. I've watched the clans (I say clans because wolves and other species did not get involved with us as they do now) go down hill in these past couple of years. Clans used to be so friendly and peaceful with each other. Believe it or not, I used to be so peaceful to other clans. Yea a war every now and again was fun, but it wasn't all the time. Then all these new clans were flooding in. Know why? Because every damn cat was like, "I wanna be a leader!" And they would leave there clan and make a new one. Why the hell would you want that, warriors are just as important as a leader, every rank is, and people don't seem to understand that. So more and more clans sprouted up and took over territories of clans that lived there. There were triple the amount if clans then there were territories to use, and let's not forget the other races that used territories, now they were being affected as well. Then these "magic cats" were popping up everywhere. Let me get into my magic rant, so stop reading if your gonna be all whiny about it. Clans should not have magic. End of story right there. Stop it with your stupid powers and abilities. "Look I can shoot fire out of my eyes and fly around on wings! Because house cats can seriously do this!" No just shut up. I used to be whatever, because they didn't use there non existent powers on normal *coughrealcough* cats. But now it's been pissing me off a lot more lately. Another thing, clans used to respect each other's territory. You asked for permission to enter, you didn't go wondering around going, "Oh I'm just passing through" then take over an hour to do it. Y'all are ungrateful little bastards for everything the elders clan tried to make this community to be. The other species used to like us and at the very least respect us, they left us alone, and we left them alone. Then *cough the mouse brain cough* started spreading the rumor of those hunter people. I can't believe a lot of you idiots believed it. I knew people in hunters, I was friends with some of them. They acted like anyone else would, if you hugged them then yea they were gonna bug you back. I'll say again, and I can not stress this enough, but y'all were complete idiots for believe a lot of what you guys did. This is all I'm going to rant about right now, you know who you are, the people that helped bring clans down into the trashy slum they are right now. Congratulations, I hope your happy with yourself. Edit: And you know what, powers should not be included in the rules. It's powers play as far as I'm considered, and I will laugh my buns off if you try and use them on me. Also wings should be reserved for those that are dead, so you know when they are dead. If you want a neon pelt, wings, and magic then make your own god damn species. Keep it out of clans. Category:Blog posts